


Falling

by OwlWrites (Shierusowl)



Series: FFXV OC AU Gifts and Requests [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Have some Ardyn, Sorry Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/OwlWrites
Summary: Eve hated him. The prince’s uncle, a nobleman of Lucis, Ardyn was nothing but a perverted old man to her. She hated how he stared at her, as if he was remembering the first night they’d shared together months ago.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creative_frequency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/gifts).



Eve hated him. The prince’s uncle, a nobleman of Lucis, Ardyn was nothing but a perverted old man to her. She hated how he stared at her, as if he was remembering the first night they’d shared together months ago. She hated the way his eyes followed her curves under her fatgues as she stood in protection of his niece. She hated the way her mind would slip to all the times since, his hand roaming her body, fingers teasing her in the way she hated to admit she liked. 

It was a shame for her however, that Ardyn Izunia was rather fond of her. He enjoyed the way she fought against her own desire for him, her own feelings. When he’d asked her, she’d said she was “unworthy of a member of the royal family”, but a woman as beautiful as her was wasted amongst the Crownsguard. She belonged at his side, a strong beauty to help represent the family, the country. A Lion to be beheld. But alas, as long as she stood watch over Selene, she’d only join him in his bed once in a blue moon, blonde hair pulled from its updo and draped across his pillow. 

Ardyn loved to watch her fight, slender but powerful arms striking at her comrades as she sparred. The way she spun, daggers glinting in the bright light of the training room as man after man took a knee in defeat—It took his breath away. The way she bent and twisted, stretching her muscles as she cooled down from her workout before he beckoned her over—That was what would burn itself into his mind. 

She frowned as he called her name, knowing she couldn't resist what would be next. His voice beckoned memories of night after night of sweaty skin on sweaty skin, cries of his name meeting whispers of “kitten” in her ear. It brought memories of passionate kisses and gentle touches, distracting her from her duties. It wasn’t long before she fell into bed with him again.  
Eve disliked Ardyn Izunia. She disliked the way he watched her as if remembering pleasant events. But most of all, she disliked the way he played her body like a well-loved instrument, the way he cared for her, the way he learned every detail about her as if she was precious. It was a shame for her that Ardyn Izunia loved her, dislike and all.


End file.
